The Diary of Sakura Mikan
by RingoTart
Summary: When Natsume hears that Mikan has a secret diary, he isn't all that interested. But one day, he finds her precious diary lying on the floor. He can't help but take a look. 3 chapter story with additional one-shots.
1. Picking Up Her Diary

The Dairy of Sakura Mikan

A/N: This is an idea that just suddenly popped into my head, so it will probably be a two or three shot. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters.

Chapter 1: Picking up Mikan's Diary.

On a bright, sunny summer day, Sakura Mikan, who was now sixteen years old, was happier than ever. Hotaru had finally accepted her friend request on GABook, and she had done exceptionally well on her math quiz. To celebrate her happiness, Mikan treated Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume for ice cream at Sprinkle It Up.

"I've had the best day ever! You see, today…" Mikan blabbed on and on about her day, like usual.

"Hn," replied Natsume, picking all the colored sprinkles off of his ice cream.

"Cool," Ruka said, half listening.

"Pass the chocolate," Hotaru said, motioning Mikan. She had had enough of her best friend's excessive rambling.

"And I didn't get called out after school about my poor test grades!" Mikan smiled.

"Cool," Ruka said again.

"It's about time," Natsume said coldly. "You're almost seventeen and still acting so childish. You get excited over the most trivial things."

"How come none of you guys are happy for me?" Mikan said, very unhappy.

"Because you've told me this four times today already," Hotaru said yawning.

"Well, fine then! If you guys aren't going to listen to my problems, then I'll just write them in my dairy. Diary-san always listens to me when I'm happy, sad, or just plain bored. Diary-san helps me get through tough times. I always write all my secrets in there. I write about my crush all the time and all sorts of things that go on during…" she paused. "Oh my goodness I cannot believe I just said that out loud. Her three friends grinned. "Forget I said that. I really didn't mean it. Diary-san isn't a real diary. Uhhh… he's just my imaginary friend. Yeah, that's all. Just another silly trivial thing I do during my free time. Hehehee. "

"You have a diary?" They asked simultaneously.

"Oh haha. It's nothing," Mikan said. "Just me rambling again. You know how I always talk about random things. Don't mind me guys; just sit and enjoy your ice cream." She nervously smiled and tried to change the subject.

"You have a diary with all your precious secrets inside. About your little boy crush and a lot of other things you don't share with others about?" Hotaru snickered, already plotting something evil in her head.

"Yeahh," Mikan admitted. "But don't you even try stealing Diary-san away from me! I'm serious Hotaru! Everything personal is in there."

"Hehehe okay," said Hotaru. The expression on her face didn't change one bit.

"You guys too okay? Don't go snooping around just because you found out that I had a diary."

"Hai hai Sakura-san," Ruka saluted.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Pinky swear?"

"Really Polka. How old are you?"

"Please? This really means a lot to me."

"Fine."

They pinky swore to Mikan that they would never look at her diary. Mikan turned all cheery again.

_Next Day (Natsume's P.O.V.)_

_Where did Ruka go this time? Did he forget that we had science? Did he get lost again? No, Ruka wouldn't do that. That's a typical Polka thing to do. Where is he?_ I wondered around the hallways like a dope, looking for my best friend. Usually he was there at class before I was, but class was about to start, and I was a little worried. Ruka's the type that's easily deceived. While I was walking down the aisles, I tripped over some book like thing and fell flat on the floor. Some girls looked over at me giggling. _I really need to take a nap._ I yawned and then looked down at what I tripped over. It was a worn out diary. _Wait diary? This couldn't be._ I opened the cover, and of course, it was.

The front page read:

"_This Dairy-san belongs to Sakura Mikan, 10 years old. If found, please return to Sakura Mikan."_ It also had a picture of a bright sunny and a cheery girl with a great big smile.

_I'd better go return this to Polka. She was making such a big fuss over it yesterday. She must've written some really personal things in here. _I looked at the shabby diary. _But then again, this is Polka's treasured diary. I guess if I took a peek at it, no one would find out right? Oh what am I thinking? Why would I want to look at something that baka wrote. It's probably not interesting at all. _I tried to set the diary down, but the temptation was killing me. It wouldn't hurt to take just a little peek at it. Suddenly, Mikan strolled by with a worried look on her face. I quickly stuck the diary into my backpack.

"Natsume my diary is gone! Have you seen it?" she asked very desperately.

"No, sorry." I replied. I hurried away to my dorm. _Gomenasai Polka. I really wanted to know who her crush was. For some reason, it bothered me a lot thinking that Polka had someone in mind this whole time. _I took a deep breath and flipped to the second page.

It read:

"_Dear Diary,_

_Hello. My name is Sakura Mikan. I am eight years old this year. Uncle bought me this diary because he said I talked too much. He told me that I should write important thoughts down instead of telling other people. This way, my secrets would be safe inside of Diary-san. That's the name I created for you on the way to science. I'm really excited to share my secrets with someone. Hotaru never listens to what I say. Oh! Hotaru's my bestest friend in the whole entire world. She is a genius inventor! My Hotaru is amazing! I have a lot of other friends too! I hope that you can meet them all someday Diary-san. I'm sure you'll like all them! Except Natsume. He's a big fat meanie._

_-M. Sakura, Feb. 2003"_

I started laughing when I read the last part. Polka really hasn't changed much. I flipped through the diary to look for something more interesting. Something caught my eye. A page titled "My Crush", written by Mikan when she was 13. I guess her feelings have probably changed since then, considering that almost four years have passed by, but still, it seemed like the only interesting thing so far in her journal.

This page read:

"_Dear Dairy-san,_

_Today I realized something very important. I have a crush on a boy. And not just any boy. The person I like is Natsume Hyuuga. I know I've written a lot about how much I hate Natsume, but for some reason my feelings have changed. Natsume actually has a nice side to him. He's not always so mean and horrible to everyone. For example, it was raining outside today. That baka Hotaru told me that it was a sunny 80 degrees today, so I wore a short-sleeved shirt with my new white skirt. At first it wasn't raining. The sun was up, and it put me in a good mood. But then all over a sudden at around 10, it started raining cats and dogs. After school, everyone fetched out there umbrellas from their backpacks and started heading back to their dorms. Everyone except me of course. I was the only one who didn't know that there was going to be a thunderstorm, so I sat and waited for the storm to clear up. I waited and wait, but the storm did not clear up at all. In fact, it got worse and worse, so I decided to make a run for it. This is what happened._

'_Okay. I can do this. One. Two.'_

'_What are you doing?'_

'_Natsume! Why are you still at school!'_

'_I was taking a test because I wasn't here the other day. Why are you standing here like an idiot?'_

'_I forgot to bring an umbrella, so I was prepared to make a run for it back to my dorm.'_

'_In this weather? It's freezing outside and you're wearing a skirt?'_

'_Well, I don't really have any other options do I?'_

'_Baka, you're gonna get sick if you do that. Your dorm is all the way on the other side of the school. Here.' He handed me his jacket._

'_What?' I asked him._

'_Wear it.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Wear my jacket baka!'_

'_Oh okay,' I said. I put on his jacket. It was quite big for me, but it was really warm. 'Wait but what about you Natsume?'_

'_I'll be fine.'_

'_No Natsume. You'll get sick.'_

'_I'll be fine,' he said again. 'Let's go.' He grabbed my hand, and we shared his umbrella. He walked me all the way back to my door. It was really sweet._

'_Uhm, arigatou Natsume,' I said, taking off his jacket._

'_No, keep it,' he replied. 'Just in case of an emergency. You'd better not catch a cold Polka. Your grades are suffering already.'_

'_I know,' I smiled. I've never seen Natsume act like this before._

'_Well, I'm gonna go back to my dorm. Stay warm Polka.'_

'_I will. Thank you.' I smiled as he waved and left._

_That was the day when I realized that I was in love with Natsume._

_-M. Sakura, Dec. 2008_

I stared at the book in shock. The person that Polka like was…me? She's such a dense person. Practically everyone in the whole school knew that I've like her for many, many years. Except her, of course. I never knew that she had felt the same way. A million ideas were floating in my head. _Should I confess? Or would it be too random and sudden? _I was thinking about it when suddenly, my door opened. And there stood Mikan looking at me in shock.

"NATSUME!"

A/N: Hehehehehehe. I enjoyed writing this fanfic a lot. It didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would, but I'm happy about the way it turned out. I'll probably finish it up really soon because we have spring break this week. Woot! Anyway, I hoped you liked my fanfic. Thanks for reading. Reviews are extremely appreciated.

~RingoTart


	2. Complications

Chapter 2: Complications

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. A lot has happened since then, but I'm back and very excited to finally continue this story. :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice... I'm not cool enough.

Mikan's P.O.V.

I stood at the door of Natsume's dorm, appalled when I saw him with _my_ diary. _My precious diary_ that he had pinky promised not to look though! My face turned red as I speechlessly thought about my next move. _Do I jump at him? No. Scream? No, definitely not. _I was almost as frustrated with myself for not knowing what to do in the situation.

Natsume's P.O.V.

_Okay, so Mikan's mad. Like really bad. Her face is even redder than it is when she's bawling her eyes out. _I stared at her, but she didn't move. _Should I return the diary? Well, obviously I should, since I'm not supposed to have it in the first place, right? But do I just hand it to her and apologize? Or play it cool?_ A trail of thoughts ran through my mind as I waited for Mikan's next move.

Third Person P.O.V

Mikan heaved a heavy sigh as she slowly walked over to Natsume. Natsume, who attempted to keep his "cool", acted as if the situation was not a big deal.

"Natsume!" Mikan gritted her teeth as she finally managed to spit his name out.

"Hn," he replied, monotonously.

Mikan sighed again, finding the right words to say.

"Natsume, you know how important this is to me! That's my diary...my everything! All my precious secrets, stories, private thoughts..." She paused, waiting for his reply. He said nothing, which make the situation even more awkward than before.

_"Okay reach over and just jerk it out of his hand. It's not my fault, it's his. Mikan, let's go," _she thought to herself. Just as she made her way over, however, she saw what the open page had read.

_"My Crush"_

Anger turned into embarrassment, as Mikan snatched the diary out of his hand and ran out of the room screaming, "You big jerk!"

Natsume, on the other hand, was amused and happier than ever to find out that his long-time crush had reciprocated feelings. He headed back to his bed, smiling for once. But at the same time, he felt guilty for making Mikan as angry as she had become.

_"Apologize first...then confess," _Natsume smiled again.

Mikan's P.O.V.

_I can't believe he saw that! That was basically a confession right out. Oh my goodness. I'll just have to avoid him for the rest of my life now. Which probably won't be long because I'm about ready to kill myself any moment. _I felt tears forming in my eyes. I ran home, red from both anger and embarrassment.

I slammed my dorm room open and reached for the box of tissues under my bed. Hotaru, who was working on a project, turned to glance at me. I guess seeing me cry isn't a rare occasion, because Hotaru simply brought me a glass of water and went back to work.

An hour later~

I was still more than depressed about the whole situation, and Hotaru finally dropped her work and walked over to where I was sitting.

"What's wrong, baka?" She questioned, masking her concern with her bored stare and almost expressionless voice. But I could tell she was truly worried, because usually I'd cheer up quickly.

"Na-Natsume!" I sniffled.

"Oh so he finally confessed?" Hotaru questioned.

"Wha, what?" I demanded.

Hotaru seemed a bit thrown off, and I was horribly confused.

_What would Natsume confess to me for? Confess as in tell me that I'm a huge baka? Because he already does that. No, no. Maybe he hates me?! Is that why he looked through my diary? Plotting revenge? _

"Nothing, nothing." Hotaru interrupted my thoughts. "What happened with Hyuuga-kun?"

"Well, he found my diary. You know the really really important one I told you about the other day!" I began. She nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

"Well...uhm." I paused. I never exactly told Hotaru that I had feelings for Natsume, but I think she knew by my excessive violence toward him.

"He read the part in my diary where I said I liked him!" I shouted as quickly as I could, trying not to replay the incident that had just happened.

Hotaru's P.O.V.

_Okay...so basically what I'm hearing is that Mikan likes Hyuuga-kun. And everyone knows Hyuuga-kun has been in love with Mikan forever. So...what exactly is the problem?_

"Hotaru I'm so embarrassed! I didn't want him to find out this way! What if he hates me?" Mikan continued whining like a child.

_Ahh, I see the issue. Mikan doesn't realize Hyuuga-kun's feelings for her. Baka. But I really shouldn't be the one to give the news. Mikan and Hyuuga-kun should sort out their problems, not me. I've got my own problems to deal with. _I thought about the lab, the demanding professors, and a rabbit boy. _Wait rabbit boy? Ruka? Why would he be on my list of problems? _I shook my head and faced reality again. Reality as in Mikan's sobbing face.

Third Person

"Mikan, go talk to Hyuuga-kun," Hotaru stated.

"No way Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed in protest. "Why don't you make me a teleportation device that sends me to a foreign country? Or a time machine. Oh a time machine would be perfect Hotaru!" Mikan began blabbing on as usual.

"Baka, the easiest way to solve to problem is to face it, not run away. What good would it be to teleport you to a foreign country anyway? Oh wait, that might be a good idea." Hotaru grinned evilly.

"You know what Hotaru? You're right. I should face my problems instead of running away. I'll go talk to him right now!" Mikan walked toward the door to the main hallway.

_"That's the Mikan I know," _Hotaru smiled to herself.

Just as Mikan opened the door, however, Natsume was already there, ready to apologize.

"I guess I'll take my leave," Hotaru said, mentally wishing the best for her best friend. Hotaru left the two alone.

A/N: That's it for this chapter(: But I'll update it really soon, I promise! **Reviews are greatly appreciated. **Also, if you have any ideas as to what I should input into my future chapters, let me know so that I can incorporate your ideas!


	3. Finally

Chapter 3: Finally

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc. **Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter, as I have an important question to ask.** Enjoy the chapter(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Side note- I'm personally not a huge supporter of KokoxSumire, but typically they're paired of together (or so I've noticed among the fanfic I've read), so I threw it in just for the hell of it :D

_Flashback of Previous Chapter~_

_"You know what Hotaru? You're right. I should face my problems instead of running away. I'll go talk to him right now!" Mikan walked toward the door to the main hallway._

_"That's the Mikan I know,"__Hotaru smiled to herself._

_Just as Mikan opened the door, however, Natsume was already there, ready to apologize._

_"I guess I'll take my leave," Hotaru said, mentally wishing the best for her best friend. Hotaru left the two alone._

_End of Flashback_

Third Person P.O.V

"Natsume!" Mikan instinctively called out. She stared at him, and her cheeks flushed bright red. Natsume knew that she liked him—so why was he waiting outside her dorm room?

"Listen Mikan, I wanted to apologize for reading through your diary. I didn't mean to-" He was interrupted suddenly by the students who were strolling up and down the hallway. His friend Koko was one of these students, and when he noticed Mikan and Natsume engaging in a serious conversation, he felt the need to join in and ask, "What's up?"

Natsume gave Koko the death glare, but Koko, who was already used to it, smiled and turned to Mikan for a verbal response.

Mikan nervously giggled, and said, "Oh...I'm just asking Natsume for some help with my English project." Her eyes dazed off to meet Natsume's, and she turned, unsure of what he was thinking.

"Cool," Koko replied, gluing his feet to the floor as if expecting his friends to invite him to hang out or grab some dinner.

Natsume rolled his eyes at his clueless friend, pointed directly behind him, and yelled, "Look, Sumire's trying on her new swimsuit!"

"Huh," was Koko's response, as he instantly turned his head, expecting to see his longtime crush and her amazing body. Instead, he saw Ruka in a dress, yet again, being chased by Hotaru and her camera.

"Hey that's not Sumire! Are you sure-" Koko looked back to see that the two had already ran, leaving him with poor Ruka and rabbit-hungry Hotaru.

Mikan breathed heavily as she and Natsume ran to their favorite meeting spot, the sakura tree. Safe from Koko and any other friends, they sat down to catch their breaths.

The sun had already set, and it was way past dinner time, though neither of the two had eaten. Despite the darkness, the sakura tree still stood wonderfully and almost as if it was glowing. It had blossomed majestically over the years, and was starting to bloom.

Natsume finally turned to Mikan and saw that she wasn't smiling. She was lost in thought, and he knew she was still angry with him for reading through her thoughts.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for...everything," he said truthfully. His usual smirk was replaced with concern and regret.

Mikan didn't say anything, so he felt that it wasn't enough.

"I'll do anything you want...just tell me. Anything to make it up to you," he looked at her and awaited a response.

To his surprise, Mikan's face was filled with tears. Her eyes appeared to be glowing red, but she didn't sob out loud. They were silent, yet emotional tears.

"Natsume, I love you. I really really love you, okay? And I have for a long time, but I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would change our relationship...and that you would hate me, like you hate all the other girls who confess to you. Now I'm no different. I'm just like all the other girls who fawn over you. But I didn't want you to find out this way...through my diary. I wanted to tell you in person, but I guess that didn't work out so well," she trailed off in her thoughts, afraid of what he would say.

"You're right; I do hate you," was his reply. He smirked, very amused. There was also a slight blush on his cheek, after hearing the confession from a girl who he loved for years.

"WHAT?" Mikan roared, tears forming again.

"I hate you for not telling me earlier," he smiled, then pulled her in closer for a hug. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

Mikan took a step back with an utterly confused look on her face.

"So...you don't hate me?"

"No, why would I hate you?"

"You just told me you did."

Luckily for Mikan, Natsume was extremely happy, so he didn't burn her hair.

"It's called sarcasm, baka Polka."

"Hey!" she complained. "Does this-does this mean you love me too?" Her voice shook, anxiously waiting for his reply.

"No I love myself," he joked, stroking her hair. He pulled her towards him again and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh," she said softly, pulling away.

He pulled her back and strengthened his grip. "But since you've become such a huge part of my life, I guess there's some room for you, too." He teased her.

"Mou..." she complained, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hn."

"Remember when you said you'd do anything to make up for taking my diary?" she asked, remembering what he had promised a mere half hour ago.

Natsume groaned, remembering as well. "What about it?"

"K-kiss me," she blurted, turning a new shade of red. "I-I mean only if you want to! You don't have to...wait I take it back; I'll think of something else!" She look flustered and tried to avoid eye contact.

Natsume leaned over and replied, "Happy to oblige." He took her by the hand, and kissed her softly.

They walked back to their dorm room, hand in hand as Mikan idiotically smiled and Natsume sighing while trying to keep up with his new girlfriend. When back at Mikan and Hotaru's dorm, they both raised their eyebrows at the sight in front of them. Ruka, who was last seen with a dress on, was now wearing a wig and makeup. Hotaru was busy snapping pictures of him, pulling out different variations of baka guns when he refused to cooperate. Koko, who finally found Sumire, was holding three swimsuits out for her to try on. She continuously yelled, "YOU PERVERT!" while he chased her around the dorm hallway. Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko had arrived not long ago to see what the commotion was all about. The hallway was chaotic when Mikan and Natsume returned, but it was suddenly quiet when everyone turned to see the two hand in hand.

Then, unanimously, they smiled and cheered, "Finally!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! And I have an important question to ask everyone. This chapter^ was pretty much the ending to the fanfic, but I'd be willing to continue adding one-shots of when Mikan and Natsume are actually dating. Does that sound like a good idea, or should I leave the fanfic completed as is? **Please let me know in a review or pm!** Thanks for reading!


	4. Taking Requests for One-shots

Hey guys~

I've decided to continue writing one-shots for this fanfic, so I'll be taking requests for anything you'd like to see in future chapters. Any pairing is fine~~ Thanks for the support!

XOXO


End file.
